


澳耀 | 夏日倾情

by BluishMeow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow
Summary: 算是白昼的同设定后续。都是夏日透明跑车。
Relationships: 澳耀





	澳耀 | 夏日倾情

夏日倾情

水波绵延，倒影歪歪扭扭。

夏季早晨的日光洒进水里某片角落，淡淡的金黄很快便褪至几近白色，闪出夺目的光泽。

有人游到了边上，从那泳池里冒出来，仰着头，捋一把脸上的水，冲走向岸边的人喊：“阿濠？”

本想走到边上座椅的王濠镜来到了泳池边，蹲下来，微笑着看王耀：“热不热？”

“不热，现在这个点还很凉快。”王耀摇摇头，趁王濠镜没注意，手在水里一拨，往上泼去，淅淅沥沥淋到王濠镜脚边：“既然还没换衣服，下来再游一会儿呗。”

王濠镜情不自禁挠挠王耀的下巴：“嗯，先生舍不得我？”

王耀灵活地闪开王濠镜作乱的指尖，踩踩水，在水里上下晃晃，笑着反驳：“我可没这么说。”自知毫无威慑力可言，但看王濠镜老神在在要准备下来的样子，还是忍不住又添一句：挺好，快来陪朕玩玩。

他挑了挑眉。

更早一些，刚过日出时刻的时候，水里还格外凉快，也正好处在四周荫蔽里。日头爬上来，泳池里的某个角落便被明晃晃占了去，如今逐渐扩大，荡出一道道明亮，淌到身上，温温热热的。

还有些刺眼。

王耀抬手，扬起的水珠沿手臂滑下，零散的一些飞出额外的轨迹，稀稀落落，折射着阳光，不算多么炫目，倒也闪出不少亮眼的痕迹。王耀扎进水里，又钻出来换气，再游一阵，又嫌不够更悠闲，干脆挪个地方翻身仰躺，在水面慢悠悠小憩。

王濠镜今年又把他带过来休假，小狐狸狡黠得很，早就拿定主意知道王耀不会对他说拒绝。浪漫可以蔓延至海边又随风飘回至长廊，但王濠镜还是只想与他独处共度，王耀看破不说破，在无人绿荫下安静地接受落在额头上的吻，奔涌的热浪在身边沉沉落下，只剩蝉鸣萦绕。

待在爱人身边，清凉与暖热都可兼得。不顾忌形象，不在乎烦忧，王耀瘫倒在沙发上举着平板，一个一个小游戏玩过去又关掉，色彩缤纷的画面不在眼前闪烁，他抬头就看见王濠镜给他递苏打水，接过来，唇瓣先触上的是王濠镜的脸颊，主动又热切。

王濠镜便会很上道地说：“还够吗？”之后就会亲下去。

除去外出的时段，宅在一起的度假休闲就是拥抱，亲吻，做两根紧密相依的枝条。毕竟阳光灼目，连映在地上的大片亮白都能让人有眩晕感。王耀偶尔适应不来刺目光影，拉着王濠镜躲在阴凉室内，从亲吻开始，后面一切都是自由发挥。

有时他分不清方位，辨不明时间，被王濠镜圈紧摇晃，迷迷瞪瞪，在恍惚里看见午后烈日下映出的泳池波纹，难再思考此刻所处，只能瞥一眼布帘下蹦跳着的水面光感，闪烁着的纹路跃至眼中太灼人，王濠镜熟稔地盖住王耀的眼睛，轻轻吻下去。

阳光始终不留情面。水下还凉爽畅快着，水面上的王耀已被光一视同仁地扫到了脸上。他有些不耐烦地动一动，用手臂遮住脸，水滴又沿线条跳回池里，无处可寻，但王耀听见了王濠镜游近了的动静。

王耀干脆翻身起来，看王濠镜游动时扬起的水珠，滴滴答答，这画面他很熟悉，是过往被压缩到一块的暑热与清新，裹挟着潮湿水汽，慢慢靠近。

王濠镜一把拉住了王耀。

皮肤紧挨着，指尖是扣住的，王濠镜顺着力道揽在王耀腰后，一齐钻入水中。池底透出的粼粼波光有节奏地飘着，同样飘荡的是王耀的长发，手指情不自禁便要抚上鬓发，按在发丝之间，捧着他的脸，又吻下去。

漫长，柔软，难耐，心情如腾云直上，身体则浮浮沉沉。王耀钻出水面后的第一件事是扒着王濠镜的肩头，不是为了听两人调整呼吸的声音如何重叠，是为了重新布下与昨晚无二的痕迹，炫目水光也遮挡不住的显眼。

而王濠镜这次更直接用力地亲他，几乎是在咬，却并不恶狠狠，王耀听见了溢出的笑声，很轻很缓，像蛊惑，让王耀愿意在日光下多忍受一阵黏腻相贴，是甘之如饴。但夏日光照太容易叫人晕眩，王耀闭着眼任由自己继续浸在水里，终于还是不想吝啬能享受阴凉的时刻，拨了头发又凑到王濠镜面前，身上未停的游走却让他有些犹豫。

王耀挑挑对方下巴，又觉得不过瘾，指尖滑到王濠镜后背无意识地抓，在王濠镜正想问过后用餐还想点什么之前先开了口，啃在他下颌上那一口甚至有不易察觉的紧张：“你这是……是要在这儿么？”

王濠镜怔了一瞬，又笑了。他给出否定答复，认真中带着玩笑：“不是。先生要是想，待会回房间再继续就是了。”

又很是不必要地故意问：好不好？

王耀当然是会点头的。

王濠镜得到了满意答案，看着泡在阳光里的王耀，水珠滑落，同样耀眼。他伸出手，掌心覆在王耀眼上遮住灼目光线，低头亲上了跌在王耀唇上的水珠。

FIN.

06/07/20


End file.
